


The old swaparoo

by Darken_the_light5



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, S1E9:The Kids in the Black Hole, Semi-Public Sex, for my wiafu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darken_the_light5/pseuds/Darken_the_light5
Summary: Pretty much if Billy ended up with Marcus after the concert, instead of Saya (and if things got a little bit gay)





	The old swaparoo

Loud punk music raged from the club behind them and the spirit of the crowd could be felt in their bones. Both boys were tipsy off of cheap beer, stumbling down the sidewalk as Marcus raved and ranted about the experience. Billy stopped for Marcus to have a smoke, liquid courage surging through his veins. Lex and Saya had long since been lost, absorbed into the crowd, with Petra disappearing not long after. Marcus brought a cigarette to his lips, which Billy found himself transfixed with. He noted their soft slope and wondered how they would feel pressed against his own. Marcus offered Billy a cigarette, which Billy refused, preferring to take the one from Marcus’ lips. Billy took a slow, deep drag on the cigarette, holding eye contact with Marcus. The green haired punk moved forward to press himself against Marcus’ chest, dropping the smoke, fingers sliding into Marcus’ belt loops. Marcus looked surprised, though not displeased. 

Here goes nothing, Billy thought. Taking a breath to compose himself, Billy relied on the alcohol running through his system to form his words.

“You uh...you ever kissed a boy, Marcus?” The boy in question grinned down at him, placing his hand to cup Billy’s jaw.

“Every once in a while.” He responded with a wink.

“Wanna try one more?” Billy tried his best to sound confident, he had thought about this since the day they had met. As a response, Marcus leaned down to connect their lips. Marcus tasted like booze, smoke, and a hint of cherry. Billy hummed a moan into their shared space as Marcus dragged him back into the ally beside them, lips connected all the while. 

Pressed against a post, they kissed as if their lives depended on it, and knowing the danger that held them the next day, they were going to make this count. Their teeth clacked together as the kiss turned desperate, Marcus tugged on Billy's lip, the shorter boy emitting a whine at the feeling. The sensations were so heightened by Billy's slight intoxication that he almost missed Marcus’ hands sliding up his neck and twisting into his hair, giving a firm tug.

Billy was painfully hard, and he knew that Marcus could feel it. A thigh was shoved between his legs and Billy was quick to grind down on it, bucking his hips to relieve some of the pressure. Marcus flipped Billy so that the smaller boy was pressed against the post, and slowly sunk to his knees. Marcus tugged on the button and unzipped Billy's jeans, pushing them down around his thighs. Billys boxers soon joined his jeans, and his length sprung loose for Marcus. Marcus wasted no time wrapping his lips around Billy’s shiny red tip that was dripping with pre-cum.

Billy gasped at the action, throwing his head back against the post, and tangling his fingers into Marcus’ hair as the boy below him bobbed his head.

“Holy fuck Marcus” Billy gaped, huffing out a breath as Marcus hollowed his cheeks. Marcus’ hand came up to toy with Billy’s balls and his other came up to pump the rest of Billy’s length that he couldn't fit into his mouth. Marcus wished he had a camera at that moment because the blissed-out look on Billy's face was absolute art, eyelids drooped and mouth hanging open slightly. Billy was glad that they were far enough in the ally that none of the other concert goers could hear the filthy noises that he was making, broken strings of curses and moans flowing constantly for his mouth. Billy looked down as Marcus licked a bold stripe up his cock, and Billy thought he would pass out right there.

The familiar knot of pleasure started coiling up in Billy’s stomach. His muscles tensed and he started fucking up into Marcus’ mouth.

“Marcus,” Billy Panted “I, I think I'm gonna- oh fuck-cum, I'm gonna cum, Marcus!”

“Go ahead baby boy.” He responded with a grin, putting his lips back around Billy’s tip and sucking hard. Billy slammed his hips forward a few more times before ceasing all motion as his orgasm crashed through him. Billy’s hips jerked forward as his hot ropes of cum painted the inside of Marcus’ mouth. Billy could vaguely feel Marcus swallow around him, whining at the sensitivity before Marcus stood back up to kiss the boy braced against the post. Billy could taste himself on Marcus’ lips, and he felt both dirty and enthralled. 

“That was...incredible.” Billy murmured once he could form a coherent sentence. Billy was about to lower himself to return the favor when a hand on his arm stopped him. Marcus pointed to the wet spot in the front of his jeans, and Billy's eyes widened.

“You creamed your jeans dude?”

“You were so hot, how could I have not?” Marcus responded with a smirk.

“Trust me, if you want to suck me off, there’ll be ample time for that later. Let's just get back to kings before anyone suspects anything.” Billy nodded and tucked himself back into his jeans, legs feeling boneless and asking Marcus if they could go sleep in the nearby park until he could walk properly. With a laugh, Marcus agreed and they fell asleep on a picnic table together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut or publishing anything so...yay me? Hope you liked it :)


End file.
